


Spiffy

by WarriorSporkWrites



Series: RG-23 Reggie Reporting [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Just a lil OC short, Reggie hates dresses this just in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorSporkWrites/pseuds/WarriorSporkWrites
Summary: Just a little OC short I wrote for my Overwatch OC, Reggie. There'll be more to come.





	Spiffy

"You look ridiculous."  
"I FEEL ridiculous!" Reggie turned away from the glowing cyborg ninja and the spiffed up cowboy- both of whom wore suits- to adjust the neckline of the strapless dress she had been forced into. Every bit of her exposed scarred skin was plastered in sealed makeup, courtesy of Hana, for this mission. She felt absolutely dreadful. She looked wonderfully stunning.   
"Why can't Jesse be the one in the dress?" She let out an exasperated sigh and the cowboy in question shook his head.   
"No ma'am. I ain't shaving nothing."  
"Fine!" Reggie motioned both of her hands between her legs. "Just let em hang out like hairy little eggs! No one cares! Just get me out of this fucking-"  
"Now don't be like that!" The booming voice caught Reggie's attention. Reinhardt had pulled out all the stops- a dark blue suit, combed hair, a tie. Even Jesse had ditched his tie and Genji's hair never looked combed. "You look wonderful, Reggie. You will have all the boys wrapped around your fingers in no time."  
"Yeah! You'll be able to work with Hana and Mei, and distract everyone long enough for us to actually get stuff done." Jesse commented. Reggie stuck her tongue out at him.   
"I should be the one doing the sneaking. Your stupid spurs will- wait. You're not wearing your spurs." The woman stared, dumbstruck by the fact that someone had actually convinced him to leave the noisy things behind. That's when she noticed other little changes too. His beard was trimmed. He wasn't smoking. And he didn't reek of whiskey.   
"Let me guess. Ana?" Genji couldn't hold back his laughter as Jesse tipped his hat down to hide his frustration. Reggie ducked, looking up at his face under the hat with a cheeky grin.   
"Heheheeee, suffer, McCree. Suffer as I do." Reggie straightened up and turned to Genji, who seemed perfectly content in his suit. "Now! Why are you so comfortable?"  
"I spent much of my childhood trained for such events. Suits do not bother me." The ninja replied with a sly smile. Even Jesse seemed a bit miffed by that fact.   
"Well if it's any consolation, you all dress up nicely." Reinhardt said with a booming laugh. "Now quickly, before the limousine leaves without us!" The mountain of a man ushered the group toward the exit, Reggie waddling behind them in her heels at a painfully slow pace.


End file.
